stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
Don Leo
Don Leo is the liopleurodon is a villain from the third Astrosaurs book, The Seas Of Doom. Biography Don Leo The ferocious Admiral of the Liopleurodon Space Fleet, Don Leo, attacked Teggs and his crew at the end of The Seas Of Doom. Leo has a huge appetite and a foul temper, and does not listen to reason easily. Don Leo crashed on Aqua Minor during a test flight accident, ending up marooned with his crew on the seabed. Don Leo bumped his head at some point during the crash or its aftermath, almost completely wiping his memory and turning him into "Mira". "Mira" left the ship when his hibernation system broke and he swam out of his ship in a daze, completely forgetting the way back. His cargo of whisperfish, a liopleurodon delicacy, escaped into Aqua Minor's seas, where they came into contact with Cripes and his cryptoclidus fishermen. He remained there in peace for six years. Teggs and Gipsy, who were investigating attacks on the cryptoclidus' machines, were "attacked" by "Mira" on the Aqua Minor seafloor and taken to his cave refuge. "Mira" tried to remove their helmets there, not knowing that they couldn't breathe underwater like him (he mistakenly thought that they were sea creatures). After a series of adventures on the seafloor, "Mira" regained his name and memories- he was a highly aggressive liopleurodon named Admiral Don Leo, and he attacked the astrosaurs in an epic temper tantrum. He was eventually captured by them and sent back home to Liopolis after he promised to behave. So far he's kept his word to the DSS, as he hasn't reappeared yet. Don Leo does not seem as evil as General Loki and his ilk, as he was willing to make a deal with the astrosaurs (after he calmed down) to behave if they sent him back- his good behavior in exchange for being escorted home. "Mira" Don Leo was "Mira" while he didn't remember his real identity. In this state, the name "Mira" came from what was left of his shredded admiral's uniform. "Mira" was somewhat muddled and unpredictable, with a somewhat childish personality, and only remembered that he had a spaceship hidden on the bottom of Aqua Minor. He was fiercely determined to find this ship, even though he didn't know where it was. He also was afraid of the cryptoclidus fishermen (he called them "flipper-flappers") because he thought that they'd trap him in their nets. As "Mira", Don Leo was mostly friendly to Teggs and Gipsy, but his scatterbrained attitude put them in danger more than once. "Mira" also had juvenile fears like ghosts and liked to play hide-and-seek. His true self only emerged after he tried to bite Iggy's super-sub and was knocked out. Trivia *Don Leo is a Liopleurodon ferox, a large carnivorous pliosaur that inhabited the seas near what is now Europe. *Real Liopleurodon could not crawl around on land like Don Leo can. Their body weight would have suffocated them and crushed their lungs if they ever were beached. Incedentally, they could not breathe underwater (they had to come up for air, much like today's whales), but could hold their breath for a fairly long time. *"Mira"'s eyes are a different color than Don Leo's in their cards- "Mira" has orange and green eyes while Don Leo's are yellow. *A star in Cetus, the Sea Monster constellation, is named Mira. This could be a coincidence, however. *In the US edition of The Seas of Doom, "Mira" refers to the cryptoclidus as "flippery things" instead of "flipper-flappers". *Don Leo is the first villain to turn to good behavior, followed by King Fin, Grakk, Captain Griffen and King Rokol. *Don Leo 'Leo' probably come from Lio, and Don came from the Don at the end of LiopleuroDON. Category:Astrosaurs Category:Villains Category:Carnivores Category:Sea reptiles Category:Reformed Characters Category:AOTMs Category:QOTMs Category:IOTMs Category:Plesiosaurs Category:Steve Cole's favourite characters